


Big Gay Wars

by orphan_account



Category: Big Larry Culture, I mean Lewry, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Big Larries, I mean Big Lewries!!!, Justice, Multi, Oops, Shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 15:43:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5632045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off no one in particular :) :) :)))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Gay Wars

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to thank every1 for the support!!!!   
> I've translated it into a language even the most IGNORANT people can understand because I know there's some people who'll need extra help to read through all that ignorance, ugliness, & hate : ))) :)

Fauna Taters was standing on The Yacht, overlooking the waters of St. Barths. She was quite pleased with herself, she'd just disproved Transgender, which she was 95% sure was some kind of robot, at least that's what her friend Clam N. Ism had told her. She didn't care how many movies Michael Bay made about them, they were no more than collateral damage in The Big Gay War, like pansexuals (kinks were becoming stranger and stranger. Straights, right?), and asexuals (which had to be some kind of new closeting technique to keep her two GAY (just gay, nothing else HOW DARE YOU) babies GAY Henry and GAY Lewis in their hetero restraints). She couldn't afford to relax, however, for there was still one big issue before her and that hideous, fame-hungry issues' name was Banana Juggalo. You see, she had been affixed with a plastic stomach by Modest! (that's what the obgyn lewrie anon had told her anyway and only homophobes would need any more proof than that!) and she was trying to ruin GAY Lewis and GAY Henry's beautiful, 100% real 100% GAY relationship. Everyone was! From Eleanor (that was the thick girl chipmunk, right?), to Tailor Fast (she was also gay! JUST GAY! NOTHING ELSE!), to Daniel CampbellsChickenandNoodlesoup, to Candle Gender (ANOTHER GAY, just GAY, which suddenly mattered because Lewry's involved but if it wasn't then, hey, who cares if she's GAY , am I right?LOLZ) but it wouldn't matter soon! IT was all SEEDING and Grandpa Airsoft was going to save the day and free GAY Lewis and GAY Henry from their hetero-restraints and she knew all of this because of her insiders™ , who were 100% GAY and 100% legit.


End file.
